


A Place to Belong

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dealing with the emotions, Fluff, Hearts, M/M, Unconventional Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Roxas, that was kind of my marriage proposal. I kind of need an answer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place to Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beawolfs_Pen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beawolfs_Pen/gifts).



> I was trying to edit this into something a little better, but I've been saying that for _ages_ so, I'm just sucking it up and posting it. It's not too horrible, I suppose. I'm still planning on writing one that I don't tag 'unconventional'. xD Gifted to Beawolfs_Pen because I'm pretty sure she requested a proposal fic a long time ago, too. Sorry it took so long!
> 
> I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_. It belongs to Disney and Square Enix. Thanks for reading!

When Roxas woke up, the only remnants of Axel were the rumpled left side of the bed and stray red hair against the white pillow next to him. The sheets weren't warm and Roxas frowned, squinting towards the alarm. He hadn't overslept, or slept later than usual, anyway, but Axel wasn't usually awake by the time that Roxas woke up. Axel liked to sleep late. He also liked to cuddle in the morning, so the idea that he was already out of bed at eight-thirty in the morning was kind of an odd one.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he shuffled into the hallway, peering into the empty bathroom and kitchen. He came to the living room, where all was quiet, but Axel was sat at the far end of the couch, staring off into space.

"Axel?"

Red hair and turquoise eyes came to life at once, attention flicking to him. "Hey there, sleepyhead."

"It's barely past eight," Roxas mumbled, shuffling over to the sofa and crawling up next to Axel. "What are you doing up...?"

Axel wrapped his arms around him. "Nothing. You have the most adorable bedhead right now. You're going to kill me," he muttered, nuzzling his face into his messy blonde locks.

Roxas smiled blearily. Axel was a flirt on any given day, but the way he could be so surprisingly sweet was endearing. "Stop it..." he mumbled halfheartedly, leaning against Axel's chest. "Why are you out here staring at nothing?"

Axel pressed his lips against his temple. "No reason. Thinking. Did you sleep well?"

"Uh huh." As if to prove the point, Roxas muffled a yawn against Axel's black t-shirt.

Axel laughed. "Doesn't look like it."

"Mmm..." Roxas shuffled a little closer and rest his head against Axel's chest, closing his eyes. Eight-thirty was a little early for him; he could easily catch another half an hour here, on the sofa, with Axel's arms around him.

Silence descended and Roxas was just teetering precariously on the edges of sleep and waking when Axel spoke again.

"Hey, Roxas?"

"Mmmhm...?" It was the best he could do in lieu of a response. His eyelids were too heavy to open and his mouth too tired to form the sound he would have needed to say _Yeah?_

"I was thinking..."

Roxas tried to focus on Axel's voice, but the way he could feel his voice in his chest was doing very little to draw him back into consciousness. He was too warm and comfortable.

"I love you, you know."

Roxas made a little more effort to reply to that. "I know," he mumbled. "'n' I love you, too."

"Back in the Organization, you said you wanted to run away so we could be together forever," Axel said shortly. "We've done our running and we've made our peace with all of that, but... if you still... want to be together forever..."

There was a shuffling movement and Roxas pried his eyes open to see Axel rubbing the back of his neck, face averted towards the empty chair diagonal.

Roxas smiled softly. "I always wanna be with you." He clumsily reached up to grab Axel's wrist. It was endearing, how embarrassed Axel could get in the midst of his flirting and teasing. Having a heart kind of meant that they had the capacity now, but he'd always done something like that, messing with his hair, when he said something cheesy back when they were Nobodies, too.

Axel curled his fingers around his and looked down at him. His cheeks were pink, but there was an uncertain bashfulness in his eyes that Roxas wasn't accustomed to seeing on him.

"I thought... you know," Axel muttered, "that we could get... married." The words came out like they were stuck in his throat.

"... Married...?" Roxas repeated dumbly, after silence had paused the air and Axel had looked away again.

He looked back now. "Married. Generally go to a church and-"

"I know what marriage is!" Roxas interrupted.

Axel shrugged a bit. "So, I don't have to explain it to you, then."

Roxas blinked, his eyes looking away from Axel's to their conjoined hands and then back again. "Like..." he trailed off. "You want to get married?" he whispered.

Axel shifted a bit. "I want you to marry me, I want to show that I have something that I really like. That I love... with all of this," he thumped his hand against his chest.

Axel's gaze was smoldering without any intention and Roxas's face felt flush. His heart was thudding painfully in his chest. His eyes felt like they were stinging, but he wasn't sure why he wanted to cry.

"Roxas? That was kind of my marriage proposal. I kind of need an answer," Axel half-joked, squeezing his hand as if to draw him back to reality.

"I thought..." Roxas trailed off. He didn't know what to say, but there was a lump in his throat. He thought maybe something was wrong. "I..."

"Don't leave me on pins and needles here, man," Axel muttered.

"I... if we're together... I..." Roxas tried to swallow the lump. "I would like that. I mean. Of course."

"Is that a yes?"

Roxas nodded. He couldn't swallow the lump and he couldn't talk past it, either. Worse still, his eyes were swimming, making his vision blurry and he couldn't even see Axel's face to see if he was happy.

"Really? I mean, I don't have a ring or anything - oh, no. I made you cry." Axel's fingers deftly wiped away his tears as they fell. "Don't cry, Roxie."

The laughter bubbled up from somewhere deep in his chest, bursting free with a strangled sound. "Don't call me that," he protested weakly, burying his face against Axel's chest.

"Pet names, love. I can use them now because we'll be married," Axel said, kissing the top of his head. "You _really_ want to marry me?"

Roxas nodded once, twice, still not raising his head from Axel's chest and not trusting himself to speak. Funny thing to get emotional over. It wasn't even sad.

Axel tightened his hold on him. "It's our promise to be by each other's side forever. And I get to show the rest of the world that I made that promise with you. Well, once I get a ring and... we actually get married and all of that."

Roxas sniffled, rubbing at his eyes. "Y-Yeah... I..." He sniffed again. "I love you."

Axel laughed. "And I love you. So much." He kissed the top of his head. "Infinitely." He kissed his temple. "'Til death do us part, as wedding vows go." He kissed his cheek.

Roxas laughed weakly, hesitantly raising his head. Axel smiled down at him warmly and Roxas returned the favour.

"As long as my heart beats, it belongs to you," Axel vowed, tilting Roxas's head up. He pressed his lips against his gently.

The kiss was soft and slow and sweet and Roxas melted into it, gripping onto Axel's arm to assure himself that he wasn't going to float away, that Axel wasn't going to vanish beneath his fingertips. He had to hang onto something because his heart was still pounding so quickly that he thought it might sprout wings and fly off, dragging him with it.

But, it didn't and he was alright, and Axel was alright, because this was just a little bit of perfection and Roxas was glad to experience it.

Roxas pulled away slowly and tucked his head back against Axel's chest, snaking his arms around his... fiancé's, was that the word?, torso. Axel tightened his grip slightly, a pointed embrace and Roxas squeezed back, planning on holding him close forever.

Forever. It was an enticing concept, if he was spending it with Axel.

Roxas sighed happily and pressed more firmly into Axel's embrace.


End file.
